Confesiones
by Lady Cid
Summary: Un día normal en el consultorio del doctor Genzai puede ser el momento ideal para confesarse. SanosukeXMegumi.


—¡Eres un imbécil, Cabeza de Gallo!— Este era el acostumbrado grito de una mujer alta, de cabellos y ojos negros y boca muy roja. Parecía ser joven y en definitiva era una mujer muy hermosa. Además, tenía una profesión muy poco común en la era Meiji. Doctora.

—Ya déjate de cosas, Doctora Zorro— fue la respuesta pronta de su compañero. Un hombre, aproximadamente de la edad de la doctora, de cabellos y ojos castaños, cuyos cabellos parados le ganaban el apelativo con que la mujer lo llamaba.

—Hablo muy en serio, Sanosuke Sagara. Ya estoy harta de sanar tus heridas, provenientes de las trifulcas que provocas en esos antros de mala muerte donde vas a beber— El rostro de la mujer permanecía serio.

—¿Acaso te preocupo, Megumi Takani?

—¿Con qué así nos llevamos ahora? No, pero tengo otros pacientes que atender, con un carajo.

El hombre, que como ya supimos, se llamaba Sanosuke Sagara, dio un suspiro de fastidio. Esta Megumi era difícil. Recordó que cuando la conoció, no la apreciaba mucho, porque antes de dedicarse a la medicina, fabricaba opio para un tipejo desagradable llamado Kanryu Takeda. Claro que después supo su historia y la empezó a tratar menos duramente. Y ahora se podía decir que llevaban una relación amistosa. O casi.

—¿En qué demonios piensas, Cabeza de Gallo?

—En ti, Doctora Zorro—No era la intención que se le salieran tales palabras, pero como ya conocemos a Sano, como lo llamaban los amigos, este hombre podía ser impulsivo.

—No es gracioso, Sagara.

Al chico no le quedaba de otra que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus palabras, y no tenía otra opción que aceptar lo que dijo.

—Hablo en serio, Megumi. A veces me pregunto cómo es que puedes seguir coqueteando con Kenshin, sabiendo que el se siente atraído hacia Kaoru. Entiendo que sea un hombre mejor que yo, acepto que soy un irresponsable, pero tú, con tu belleza, tu educación y tu clase podrías conseguirte a quien quieras.

—¿En serio piensas eso de mí, Sano?—Era la primera vez que Megumi lo llamaba de esa manera.

—Muy en serio. Hay veces en que me gustaría ser el hombre ideal para ti, pero mírame. Nací de una familia pobre, escapé de mi casa por seguir al capitán Sagara y de hecho tomé su apellido en cuanto se nos permitió a nosotros, los pobres diablos, tener un apellido. Soy, como te dije, un irresponsable, la chiquilla me dice a diario que debería aportar algo para la casa y tú misma has dicho que debo reformarme y dejarme de andar buscando peleas.

—Pues mi temperamento no me ayuda mucho, ¿sabes? Debo reconocer que soy demasiado arrogante, que soy sarcástica, que he humillado varias veces a las personas que tratan de acercárseme. A veces, creo que coqueteo con Kenshin, porque sé que él no me corresponderá, aunque es muy educado y amable. En cuanto a ti… sabes, creo que espero todo el tiempo que vengas a que te atienda yo. Espero la voz del doctor Genzai diciéndome que has llegado. Me resulta difícil reconocerlo, pero es así. No serás el hombre ideal de ninguna mujer, o prácticamente ninguna, pero a mí me gustas mucho. Claro que no esperes que deje de tratarte como siempre, como Cabeza de Gallo.

Sanosuke rio un poco. No esperaba gustarle a aquella mujer tan difícil y hermosa. De hecho pudo haber creído que era una muy mala broma de ella, hasta que notó que la doctora lo acariciaba muy dulcemente en la mejilla. El chico tomó la mano de ella y la acarició, antes de decidirse a besar esos labios que últimamente lo volvían loco.

—¿Sabes, Doctora Zorro? Creo que esta ha sido la mejor visita en el hospital.

—Y tú has sido un buen paciente, Cabeza de Gallo.

Siguieron besándose un momento más, antes de que Sanosuke se fuera de la consulta. Ya habría un lugar mejor para seguir los arrumacos. Megumi en este momento estaba ocupada.

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom maravilloso que es Rurouni Kenshin (eso si no contamos el intento desastroso de un crossover que hice a los veintiún años, que por suerte se quedó en mi libreta) He decidido tocar una pareja que veo que casi no tocan en los fandom en español: Sanosuke y Megumi. Me parece una pena que no sea un poquito más popular, porque la pareja da para mucho más que 659 palabras de una viñeta y escritores más talentosos que una chica especializada en los drabbles, viñetas y algún milagroso one-shot. Espero que alguno de los escritores me escuche y escriba más sobre Cabeza de Gallo y Doctora Zorro. Sobre todo de Cabeza de Gallo. Hasta luego.**


End file.
